Tommy Briggs
Admiral''' TommyGame Credits Briggs''' is a character in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. He commands SEAL Team Six and JSOC's operations along with Lieutenant Commander and best friend David "Section" Mason. Like many of the main characters, he is strongly against Raul Menendez, unlike the majority of the United States. Briggs makes his first appearance in Celerium, first heard via comms, then appearing in person in the end where David hands him the Celerium Raul Menendez planned to use. Briggs later appears in the Strike Force missions, debriefing the informations to the soldiers along with Section. In "Odysseus", Raul Menendez (under the control of the player) can choose to execute Briggs, simply wound him by shooting him in the knee or the arm or do nothing (which will prompt Briggs to attempt to disarm Menendez, resulting in him being pistol-whipped). Execution means that Briggs will not be able to re-activate the U.S.S. Obama's defenses, while wounding Briggs allows him to do so. Should the player choose to do nothing, Briggs will then rush at them and attempt to disarm them only to be knocked out by Salazar, giving the same result as shooting him in the leg. It should be noted that in the Career Record, it reflects the player's decision, and impacts the rest of the story. If the player kills him, the U.S.S. Obama will sink. If he survives and the Strike Force missions are completed with success, the ship will survive. Gallery Briggs holding Celerium BOII.png|Briggs holding Celerium in Hkababo Razi Mountains base, Myanmar. Briggs U.S.S. Obama Deck BOII.png|Briggs talking to Secretary Petraeus aboard the U.S.S. Obama. Briggs' Death BOII.png|Briggs' death at the hands of Menendez. Wounded_Briggs_BOII.png|Briggs, wounded. Trivia *Briggs claims that he flew one of the jets when Secretary Rumsfeld ordered DEFCON 3 back in the September 11 Attacks.Opening cutscene to "Odysseus if "Dispatch" was not completed." **This currently makes Briggs the only known character in the series to have participated in the events of the 9/11 attacks. *When appearing in-game, his name tag and subtiltes will display "Admiral Briggs". But in pre-rendered cutscenes, his name tag and subtitles are just written "Briggs". The font used for the nametag is also different. ** The Navy SEAL logo on Briggs' shirt is also clearer in the cutscenes than in-game. *Briggs uses the word "cocksucker" extremely often when referring to enemies. He first uses this insult at the end of the level Celerium about Menendez. In the mission Fallen Angel, he refers to a drone as such. Tian Zhao was also called the same insult in two Strike Force mission briefings. In the mission Odysseus, he says it about Menendez. Salazar was also called a "cocksucker" during his betrayal on Odysseus. *Briggs is a four-star Admiral, which makes him the highest military ranked person in the series. *Briggs and Zhao can be seen dancing together and hi-fiving at the outro dance. *On Odysseus, If Briggs is shot in his left leg, he will grab his right leg. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Joint Special Operations Command Characters